


Archaic Journey

by TheLovelySilence



Series: Glory and Gore [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, King!Liam, Knights - Freeform, M/M, OC, Swordplay, Swords, Swordsmanship, Teacher Niall, Teacher Zayn, United Kingdom, Violence, War, William de Montfort, dubbing, former Knight!niall, knight!zayn, knighthood, larry - Freeform, page, small zayn, squire, squire!harry, squire!louis, zarry - Freeform, ziam bromance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelySilence/pseuds/TheLovelySilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold of Cheshire enrolled in Water Crest Academy for Knights in training. He is a semi-clueless, reckless, too brave for his own good lad who needs four more years of training to possibly become a Knight. However there is Zayn, a small lad who is possibly the rudest person on the face of the earth;despite being very beautiful, is ruining every chance Harry wish he had. However, Zayn may be the only person who can get him there because of his incredible swordsmanship and dedication to his duty. Harry is on a conquest with the little tyrant to successfully be dubbed into Knighthood, and who knows;maybe there is some romance and tragedy along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

– ~ * ~ –

  Harry was a new transfer into Water Crest Academy Of Knights in Training. Being already 17, he needs a Knight to serve for only four more years. At the age of 21 is when you may possibly be dubbed into Knighthood. Harry is a very enthusiastic lad who is sometimes reckless. He has a strong since of justice and goes by the queen as if it is his own mother. Harry left his former academy for reasons remaining a mystery throughout the kingdom.

Zayn is the youngest Knight in history of England, only being 18 and already a Knight. He has a very rotten attitude and is confident in his extraordinary swordsmanship despite his small stature. He does not let his small body be a handicap of his goal in becoming the greatest Knight there has ever been. He takes great pride in his duties and is very hard to get along with. The only people who seems to have the ability to control the self ruling boy is the King himself, Liam and his idol Niall.

Liam is also a prodigy, ruling the kingdom at only the age of 24. He is a very gentle man and shows so much patients when it comes to the fiery Zayn compared to most. His older wife Danielle is a foul women at 36. She is very devious women who plots in secretly against her husbands wishes.

Louis is Harry’s best mate from the jump. Instantly connecting with the curly lad. He is a year above Harry, and is going into his 5th year at the academy. He is the definition of a spoiled brat. But has a personality that most can handle seeing it is only his way of feeling superior. Louis is a prankster and enjoyable, making Harry feel welcomed coming into the 4th year class.

Niall is a former Knight and now professor at the academy at the age of 28. He teaches the basics at the academy the Knights does not already cover. He is Zayn’s inspiration and is on friendly terms with the lad. Niall is a very nice guy and accepting of most. Zayn seems to only feel comfortable in telling him his troubles which gives the academy the even more vision of the boys mysterious personality.

And lastly William de Monfort. He is a very cocky boy who is always on par with Zayn. He is 18 and is undoubtedly jealous of the lad. They use to attend the same year together until Zayn's history making dubbing; the spark of his grudge. He tends to step out of his place and to challenge the lad at every time he has a chance. Zayn personality won’t allow him to back down on a dual so this is an almost everyday occurrence. He is too going into his 5th year with Louis.

– ~ * ~ –

Harry wouldn’t necessarily complain, but the stoney path way to the entance seems as if it is years away. He could feel the beads of sweat form on his forehead under the burning rays of the sun. His big satchel on his bag remained hanging high as he climbed the stairs to the huge twin doors. He lifted the bejeweled stone knocker and gave it three loud bangs consecutively. He jumped at how booming loud each collision made. He took a step back once seeing the door crack slightly and bowed his head.

“Hello you must be the new student?” The man said from the above.

“Aye, I am Harold of Cheshire.” I said keeping my head low.

“As aspected. Lift your head lad.” I lifted my head with a smile plastered on my face. I was greeted to a blonde with blue eyes. He was strong and looked tough. His accent was unmistakeably Irish as he beamed a smile in return.

“I am Niall Horan. I will be your professor, please follow me to the housing wards.” He said leading the way. I hoisted my bag back up my back and trailed close behind him.

…

“This is the main hall. When you hear the alarm blare in the morning, you report here immediately. I will explain everything you need to know in great detail later. For now I will be showing you to your housing unit.” He stopped as we look at the huge mess hall, than he continued on to the big hall.

“Aye.” I said following him promptly.

– ~ * ~ –

“This is your room, and also your roommate. Squire, introduce yourself.” He said talking to the lad on the bed. He looked towards us with a huge smirk and leaped out of bed.

“Louis Tomlinson of Yorkshire reporting for duty!~” He said saluting with that huge grin remaining.

“Yes thank you Louis...” Niall said a bit impatiently.

“And I am Harold of Cheshire.” I said in return placing my hand out for a shake. He looked down at it and grabbed it by both hands.

“You seem like a nice lad now, I shall call you Harry.” He said smiling continuing to shake my hand hard.

“Yes I prefer that actually.” I said gripping back.

“Good then, we are already making headway to our glorious friendship.” He said finally letting go.

“Aye?” I said smiling quizzically. _He is quite sure of himself._

“Now Louis, when the bell rings I need you to show him the way to the Hall for the opening ceremony.” Professor Niall said readying himself for leave.

“Aye sir.” he said saluting once more. He looked at me in away that said do the same. I quickly saluted as well. He then smiled then left the room.

“Remember, when you greet someone of superiority you always salute in greetings and departure okay? And with your Majesty and Highness, never forget to take a knee.” He said lightly patting my back.

“Thank you.” I said nodding in thanks of the tip of his own leisure.

“Don’t fret, we are partners now. It is only right.” He said smiling once more.

“Okay.”

“Now let’s get you unpack quickly, the horn will blare in moments time.”

  


– ~ * ~ –

“Young squires, I welcome you to a new year at Water Crest Academy of Knights in Training. Please give a warm welcome to the Majesty himself.” Niall said stepping down and kneeling accordingly. Everyone in the room took a knee just the same in a huge wave.

“Fine future men, I too welcome you. This will be another year we can write down in history of the success of our future Knights. Now this year will be tougher than last, but don’t you fret. Show your true strengths and do not allow your weaknesses to define who you are. Keep the faith and hold your head high. Show chivalry for your Knights and do not be afraid to take risks. These seven years you spend will shape the few of you who will become a true Knight. Take it with both in earnest and stride. I raise a glass to you all.” The young man said smiling. The room erupted in shouts and celebration to the King. _Wow... I never knew the King was so young. He was nobel and wise for his age, showing leadership like no other._

“Now, as of today you will begin your training. It will be tough, and it will sometimes feel impossible. But your noble Knights will guide you the way.” Niall said taking the stand once again. I looked to his left and could see a row of Men holding their swords straight up, splitting their faces in two. My eyes perked at the serious looking one who had fluffy raven hair. He was shorter than the rest but appeared to be a stone. His unchanging demeanor created this ominous air around him, I am sure others can see this too.

“Now for our annual dubbing ceremony. The Majesty himself will proceed on.” Niall said stepping down.

“Every year, five out of the hundred 7th years are bestowed Knighthood. They proved themselves amongst their class for seven years their strength, courage, will, and chivalry. These boys are no longer boys which you see today, they are men. They are men that will help change our future as we know it.” Liam said smiling as he looked proud.

I watched as each boy was transformed into a man as they were dubbed here by decree of Knighthood. My eyes grew in boyish wonder and I knew it that very day it was going to be me someday.

“... And lastly I would like to take the time to celebrate one individual. He has not completed his 7th year, oh no. He has only finished his 4th and final. He proved such pride and hard, earnest work above his time, I had to make an exception. I here by say Zayn Malik of Bradford is too a Knight at only the age of 18.” I watched as the raven kneeled and the sword touched each shoulder blades. The crowd was stunned at what was before them. _How is someone a Knight only of age of 18?_

The boy stood up once more accepting his sword and turned to the crowd. He had that same stern face displayed across his golden skin. I flinched realizing we made eye contact as he raised his sword.

“I here by swear to protect this Kingdom with my life!” He said booming. Everyone’s eyes grew wide at his glory. A small smile graced upon his face as he stepped down at the chorus of first years and up celebrating his outstanding achievement. I felt my heart flutter how beautiful he looked when he wasn’t wearing that scowl. _Incredible, he is incredible._

 _"_ Ah that's Zayn. We were in the same class. I had no idea the little shit was getting such a prestuguius thing so soon." Louis said annoyance clear in his tone.

"I beg your pardon?" I said a bit confused.

"That lad is something else." Louis said grinning.

"What are you inquiring?" 

"Well let's just say he's not the most friendliest." Louis said scratching the back of his neck.

"But with skills like his own, there is no need." He added in sighing out defeatedly.  _So he's got skills? I mean I guess that should be obvious but still... It's quite surprising._

 _"_ Just letting you know now, he can bite; hard." Louis said laughing as we all raised in a salute to the New Knights. I looked back on the stage and watched the small guy stand their amongst his collegues. He looked like he did not have a care in the world but his duty. His eyes reverted towards me and we made eye contact. I flinched at the small smug grin he sent my way and I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"Mother of God Harry, don't do anything stupid." He said looking between us.

 

              – ~ * ~ – 

 

_  
_

  


 

 


	2. The Duties of a Squire

 

– ~ * ~ –

 

“Harry, you ought to get up. We have to clean the stable and saddles by noon.” I heard as I was woken from my slumber.

“What is the day’s hour?” I said rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

“It is a little past dawn. We have a long day ahead of us lad.” Louis said pulling me out of my cot.

“Aye..”

“After we have our early morning duties done, we have to wash up for midday meal. And then we have to attend to the main hall.” Louis said putting on his spare working clothes, he threw me a neatly folded pile onto my lap.

“You’re going to need that lad.” He smiled as he ruffled his crazy bed hair.

 

– ~ * ~ –

 

I could feel the dirt collect under my fingernails as I scrubbed the sides of the filthy saddle. It was caked with a weeks time worth of mud and grim. The thick smell of horse manure didn’t make the task any less easier. I watch the sun reach it’s peak signaling it had reached noon.

“Lads.” Everyone quickly raised to salute Niall earnestly. I simply continued cleaning forgetting the simple rule.

“All of you go wash up, midday meal will be served in twenty.” Niall said walking into the clean stable.

“Very good work today.” He said looking around. I was busy continuing to scrub my re on the floor when I heard foot steps stop behind me.

“You don’t know how to properly salute or is your hands broken?” I jumped a bit at the sharp voice from behind. I turned to see the raven lad peering down at me with his arms crossed. His eyes were a fierce shade of hazel, almost looking golden in the right light. He had smooth tan skin and lush hair. His eyes were crusted by thick long eyelashes and his plump lips were in a scowl.I quickly got to my feet and slapped my hand to my forehead, grim and all; forgetting to wipe on my pant leg. I could feel it cake on my skin making me get shivers. _He made me quite nervous up close._

“Who are you?” He said now leering up at me. _The lad was_ _small_ _I had to admit._

“I a-am Harold of Cheshire.” I said a bit nervous.

“Cheshire do you not have a last name?” He said stepping loser with an unpleased look.

“S-Styles, Harold Styles.” I said feeling the pressure from all the stares.

“Very good. You might want to clean that up.” He said pointing to my forehead. His face ripped into that smug grin of his has he made way towards the wall of the stable left us.

“A-Aye...” I said in defeat.

“The walls can use a job too if you asked me.” He said running his finger down and rubbing the grim between his index and thumb.

“That can be done for another day.” Niall said patting the lad on the shoulder.

“This wouldn’t be the case if the task was done properly.” Zayn said pulling out a cloth to clean at his fingers.

“Zayn...” Niall said warily.

“So Cheshire, I expect this to be done before evening or you can suffer the consequence. Your choice, but it is final.” He said turning and leaving. I could feel a pat on my back as I looked to see Louis face written with pity.

“Harold, it is important you always pay attention when someone of higher power enters the room. It is a grave sign of respect, always do this and never forget. If not, it produces consequence, aye lad?” Niall said placing a hand on my shoulder.

“Aye.” I said understanding my punishment.

“I’m sorry to say you will miss early meal.” Niall said apologetically.

“Aye, I understand sir. Thank you sir.” I said bowing. _Rules are rules Harold, rules are rules..._

“Brilliant, everyone you may take your leave. With haste now.” Niall said readying for his leave. Everyone saluted and a chorus of _Aye Sir_ was heard throughout the barn. I grabbed a new pale of water and begun the scrubbing; _I had a long day ahead of me._

 

– ~ * ~ –

 

“Harry... Harry!” I turned around quickly just finishing the last wall in the barn. I nearly fainted in relief realizing it was only Louis with a huge grin.

“You nearly gave me a stroke Louis!” I said placing the pale down.

“Shh, hush now Harold. I snuck out here and I am not trying to be caught.” He said placing his clean hand on my mouth.

“Sorry...” I said bowing my head a bit.

“I’ve come with food lad raise your head. I’m not better than you, except for in looks.” Louis said grinning presenting the thick slice of bread and cheese.

“Louis?” I said in confusion.

“Hush now. It is a secret between you and I. There is no way I would let a hard working lad like yourself go hungry until supper. You can count on me from now on eh?” He said nudging me with his elbow. I clasped hands with him.

“Thank you Louis. You’re a good man.” I said wiping my hands off on my pants. I then accepted the food folded neatly in a napkin and ate it quickly.

“Good?” He said tilting his head.

“Yes thank you.” I said smiling.

“Of course, we have to stick together against the tyrant known as Zayn.” Louis said in a chuckle.

“Oh so that is his name?” I said raising a brow.

“Aye, and do not forget. I must head back now, a lad is only suppose to be in the loo for so long.” He said patting my back. He ran off back up the pathway. I quickly gather myself and headed back to the housing wing for the wash room; _The horn will soon blare._

– _~ * ~ –_

 

“After this day have concluded, you will all be aware of the basics in which a squire must meet. When you are accepted by a Knight, your he will expect you to know and understand this with great knowledge. Before I proceed is there any concerns?” Niall said looking at the hundreds of students. The room fell in a daunting silence.

“Brilliant. As a squire, there are many jobs your are whole hearty responsible of taking car of at all cost. These jobs you will get a list of in due time consists of dedication, hard work, chivalry, and strength to complete. If they show to be to much for you to handle, it is not to late to leave.” He paused looking amongst the crowd. Louis made a _ooohh_ sound at Niall’s seriousness.

“As you all of aware, but I will remind you. It is certain that only 35 out o the 700 of you students will becomes Knights, 5 from each year. You have known this all you life, and it will not change now. It was you choice when you were young little pages to decided if this gamble was for you. I admire all of you bravery for taking on this journey, coming out of this academy, Knight or not; you will still be a stronger man you were the day before.” I could feel the tension in the room grow as everyone looked around them, guessing who will be apart of that elite group. My head turned to the confident sigh next to me. He was a fit lad, nice appearance and posture. He wore this smug grin on his face that seem as if it was glued there. _I guess you already knows his fate?_

“Oi, that’s William de Montfort. Know it all, and is on par with being just as much as a prick as Zayn. Me and him are in the same year. He is a brat to the core.” Louis said snickering in my ear. _Good to know._

“You are quite knowledgable of the people here.” I said grinning back at the lad sitting in the stands.

“Well this will be my 5th year here. Only 2 more to go after this one has completed.” He said sticking out his tongue. 

“Ah, that is true... I feel so out of place, transferring here so suddenly into the 4th year class.” I said rubbing the back of my head.

“Why is that?”

“Well everyone is already acquainted or are on good terms with everyone.” I admitted.

“Do not fret, everyone is bullocks here. You are the best of the lot in my bock!” He said wrapping a comforting arm around my shoulders, well as much as he could. 

“Haha thank you lad.” I said feeling better.

“Anytime dimples.” He said putting his attention back on Niall.

“Thats concludes today’s assembly, duty list will be given towards the exit and I hope you take them to heart, That is all.” Niall said stepping down from the stand.nEveryone raised in their seats and saluted accordingly in unison.

“Aye sir!”

– ~ * ~ –

 

_Duties Required as a Squire:_

 

_Carrying the knight's_ _equipment_

_Holding any prisoners the knight takes_

_Rescuing the knight should the knight be taken prisoner_ [ _  
_ ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prisoner_of_war)

_Ensuring an honorable burial_ _o_ _f the knight in the event of his death_ [ _  
_ ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Death)

_Replacing the knight's sword if it were broken or dropped_

_Replacing the knight's horse_ _or his own horse, if either be injured or killed_

_Dressing the knight in his armor_

_Carrying the knight's flag_ _  
_

_Protecting the knight if needed_

_Taking care of the knight's horses_

_Accompanying the knight to tournamnets_ _and during the time of war to the battlefield_

_Ensuring the armor and weapons of the knight were in good order_

 

Harry read over the list sitting in his room with Louis. Louis just dished it to his dresser seeing this list again and again.

“We have to dress our knights?” I said honestly bewildered by the statement.

“Aye, we don’t won’t their porcelain fingers breaking before battle.” Louis said sarcastically.

“That is odd.” I said reading the rest of the list. _I was aware that you had to be devoted to your knight, but I had no knowledge of the extremities._

“Yeah you’ll most likely see you Knight nude within the first week, it really scars you.” Louis said shaking his head at a horrid memory. I laughed at the odd face he made thinking that over.

“So have you been a Squire to the same Knight since 1st year?” I asked folding the list up neatly and placing it under my cot.

“Aye, my Knight is very kind. He is a strange fellow at times, but still have my trust so.” Louis said smiling.

“How do I know what Knight I am partnered with?” 

“Well in an odd way, it is a mutual decision...” Louis said grinning evilly.

“How so?” I said sitting up a bit nervous.

“Well you have to duel of course.”

– ~ * ~ –

 

I walked back to the barn reporting my duty of finishing the barn. When I arrived it was dimmily lit by both the moonlight and my lantern. I sat down in the window cill waiting for judgment to be bestowed upon.

“Well you are very prompt Cheshire.” I heard from behind me. I turned around to see the lad in his trade mark white long sleeve top that hung loosely on his lithe body. His arms where folded as he leaned against a pillar. He then got up and took a step around examining the walls of the stable.

“You must have feared for your life doing this well of a job.” He said running his finger down and viewing the small appendage to find not even a speck.

“Aye... I didn’t want to disappoint sir.” I said saluting. He turned to me with a serious face and nodded.

“Aye as you should squire. Being able to fulfill you task is a very important quality, it shows workmanship and respect. Next time don’t ever forget to salute me, I might make you do something worse, got it?” He said walking up to me with his arms crossed. I nodded my head a bit bewildered. _His skin looked as if it glowed in the moonlight ans it cascade upon his features, making his eyes have a sparkle to them. That is a bit odd to inquire but it is only fact in what I see._

“Do I have something stuck on my face Cheshire?” I heard from below.

“A-Aye sir! No w-wait no sir!” I said snapping out and answering quickly. I felt my cheeks heat a but under the scrutiny. 

“Make up your mind when you answer me.” He said walking away with the still stern face as I saluted accordingly.

“Night Sir.” I said abruptly as he walked down the path. He paused for a second with his back turned towards me, then continued on. I watched as he walked away from the stable into the illuminated night.

– ~ * ~ –

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is the official phase (chapter) 1. I got my information for the duties of a squire courtesy of Wikipedia (Hoping it is correct) I made sure I did some form of research before going into the story trust me. It takes a lot of planning. Please tell me what you think so far, it will really help. Thank you so much for reading and I can not wait to update! Bye lovelies~


	3. Troubles of a Squire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the long wait for the update. I had a few issues to deal with, and now it is all better. Hope you enjoy chapter 2!

~ - * - ~

“Your ability to sleep in is quite impressive.” I heard from above. I cracked an eyelid open to see the smiling lad looking down at me.

 

“It’s one of my best qualities.” I said rubbing my eyes with a sleepy grin plastered on my face as I sat up.

 

“I wouldn’t say that you git.” Louis said tossing a pillow my way.

 

“It’s cute you think I’m special.” I said flinging it back at him. He stood up and shrugged his shoulders.

 

“What can I say, I’m quite eye catching.” He said now running his hand through his crazy feather like hair.

 

“Ha ha Aye.” I laughed getting up and changing into my work clothing. It was our wings turn to clean the mess hall.

 

“Hurry Harry, those tables won’t clean themselves.” He said putting his working shoes on.

 

“Aye, aye... I’m coming.” I said pulling the shirt over my head, leaving a crazy curl afro behind.

 

~ - * - ~

 

“As of this week, you will begin the course of pursing the Knight you wish to train along side with. Each Knight will be assigned seven squires, one from each class. The years 2-7 will only have to audition for their spot with their previous Knight if they choose to stay on the journey they’ve begun. The real task will be fore you 1st years and other exceptions” He said looking at me. “You will have to earn your spot with a Knight. When training finally begins, the class day will be divided into seven time periods. You will be given that time, and is the same time you are to meet every day until the end of the term. You miss your training time, you face the consequences. These range from a missing one of the two meals you acquire each day, and the cleaning of all the wash rooms in the academy. You’re here to train, not make fools of yourself. I hope you retained that because I will not say it again. I hope to see your hearing is in good working condition.” Niall said looking pointedly at us all hoping we got the gravity of the situation.

 

“Aye sir.” We all said saluting.

 

“I swear i’m starting to remember the speeches given in this academy by heart.” Louis said sighing in annoyance. I couldn’t help but smile at the clearly bored lad.

 

“Same dance every time eh?” I said raising a brow.

 

“Yes, I’m beginning to lose motivation.” He said snickering to himself. We walked out of the main towards the mess hall for midday meal.

 

“So who is your Knight you’ve been devoted to for the past four years?” I asked in curiosity.

 

“His name is Frederick. He is this tall guy and a total ginger.” He said smiling biting into his slice of read.

 

“Ginger?” 

 

“Ah, it is someone who has red hair, which looks more orange if you’d ask me.” He said smiling.

 

“Oh... what made you choose him?” I asked even more curious.

 

“He was fit and remind me of a carrot.”

 

…

 

“A carrot? As in... the vegetable...?” I said looking at him confused.

 

“What can I say, I’m a carrot man.” He said so easily like it was so normal as he buttered his bread. I decided it would be best to not press the question on any further. _Strange lad indeed..._

 

“Louis do you live in a barn or something or do you always have such bad manners at the dinning table?” I heard from behind. I turned around to see a brunet lad with grey eyes. He had his arms crossed and was prim. He looked down on us like we were some underclassmen compared to him. _That looks like the lad from the other day..._

 

“I don’t know William, how about we ask your mother? I’m sure should would now all about farm animals considering how she raised a swine like yourself.” Louis said not even sparing the boy a glance.

 

“How dare you insult me Tomlinson! It doesn’t matter, when your family comes crawling for another loan i’ll make sure to burn the pounds right in front of your face.” He said raising his chin. I looked over to see Louis face going red in anger, his side of his face twitching manically.

 

“Shut your mouth Montfort! My family will destroy your pathetic family and your measly home! I don’t have to deal with a git like you so early in the day!” Louis shot back now standing, his heated face glaring at the smiling lad.

 

“Make me you scum!” William shot back slamming his hands down on the table.

 

“Don’t test me you git!” Louis said returning the action. At this time the whole mess hall attention was on the two lads throwing daggers across the table at one another.

 

“NOW THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!” I watched as both flinched, and I could feel myself do the same. _What in the name of God..._

 

“I DON’T NEED TO HERE YOU TWO ASSHATS SO EARLY IN THE MORNING. YOU’VE ALREADY GONE AN GIVEN ME A HEADACHE SO CONSIDER YOURSELF DONE. BOTH OF YOU STAY BEHIND, CAUSE YOU’LL BE MY WORKING MULES TILL TODAYS END. YOU SPOILED BRATS NEED TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON TO GET THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS. THE REST OF YOU, _MEAL DISMISSED!”_ I looked up to see a puffing Zayn now at our table, everyone scrambled quickly leaving their trash behind. Louis and William both were sweating now as they saluted. I felt my heart stop when those angry hazel eyes landed down on me menacingly. _Dear heavenly father, take me to your gates of sweet heaven..._

 

“You know Cheshire, I thought we already had a chat about this but I see you are either death or incredibly dimwitted. You can join these two and clean this entire mess hall. Then report to my room promptly. I’ll make your asses regret fucking with me so early.” He said looking at us with that stone hard glare. I felt like I was already crying internally. _Why does he have to be here??_

 

“ _Aye sir...”_ We said in unison.

 

His eyes met my eyes and slitted sharply as he turned for his leave. _I am postie my legs are jelly at this point._

 

“Look you’ve gone and upset your pissiness herself! I swear you’re an idiot.” William said accusingly at Louis.

 

“Shut your big mouth, you’ve started this you swine!” Louis said shooting back.

 

“Guys... can we please just clean...” I said trying to avoid the conflict.

 

“And who are you, going and making yourself look like a bigger fool.” William said now with his accusing eyes toward me.

 

“I’m Harold or Ch-”

 

“Oh your that new idiot transferee who came in what? Year four?” He said scoffing to the side. I looked down to the floor a tad bit embarrassed.

 

“Oh quit it William...” Louis said annoyed.

 

“What but it’s true, right curly?” He said leaning over now to look at me. _Leave me alone already..._

 

“Aye...” I said not really one for making conflict.

 

“Harry don’t answer to this asshole.” Louis said now helping me clean off the table at hand.

 

“Oh quite Tomlinson.” William said now picking trash up himself. The rest of the cleaning went by as the two went back and forth saying snide comments about one another.

~ - * - ~

 

“The three of you should enjoy the waxing of my armor and the other 99 Knights as well.” Zayn said as he lifted his feet up to relax on his coffee table in his room.

 

“Zayn that’s absurd!” William said cutting in angrily.

 

“Shut it William, I swear your voice single handily kills my brain cells.” Zayn said shooting a look at the grey eyed boy.

 

“You little shi-!” 

 

“Watch it!~” Zayn said teasingly.

 

“We’ll take it.” I said bowing a bit. Zayn looked towards me with a bit of a frown. 

 

“Harry?!” Louis said looking over at me. 

 

“You two can do 33, and i’ll do 34.” I said firmly. I punishment is punishment. It is our duty to follow the commands given to us. _And besides, I love my life. I don’t want it to end when I have not even reached my 18_ _th_ _birthday yet._

 

“Well then you heard the lad, get out of here and get the scrubbing.” Zayn said placing his shorter legs down on the ground now. He had his trade mark grin now.

 

“Or miss three meals, your choice.” He said giving us a pointed look.

 

“This is bullocks...” William said sighing in defeat.

 

“Agreed.” Louis looking depressed now.

 

“Hush and get the scrubbing ladies. Get out.” He said shooing us away. We all did our salutes and headed lifelessly towards the hallway.

 

“Oh and Cheshire.” I heard from behind,. I turned around slowly in fear.

 

“Yes sir?” I said feeling my palms clam up.

 

“That 34th will be mine you’ll be scrubbing. Let it be your last. I want you here after supper. Got it?” He said glaring at me.

 

“Aye sir...”

 

~ - * - ~

 

 

I could feel my hands lock up as I grabbed for the spoon in my bowl of soup. My palms felt as if they were rubbed raw of the skin, and everything felt as if it burned when holding it.

 

“I swear my hands are broken now.” Louis said looking at his scratched palms.

 

“Agreed.” I said giving up on the soup.

 

“But hey least we are finished now, we can sleep this one away.” Louis said patting me like usually but flinching away forgetting his hands were on the brink of falling off.

 

“Speak for yourself. I’ve got one more to do once supper is finished.” I said laying my head down on the cool table.

 

“Im real sorry Harry. I should have took the extra one. I can’t forgive myself letting you take the bigger fall.” Louis said defeatedly.

 

“Don’t you fret, we’re partners now remember? I’ve got your back, and I hope you have mine.” I said smiling at the sadden lad. He looked at me for a bit dazed then smiled that same grin that was meant to be on his face all the time.

 

“Aye.” He said drinking some water. 

~ - * - ~

 

“I almost sent a hound party after your ass. You’re as late as you could be.” He said sprawled across his lounge chair. His hair was even fluffier now since he seemed to gotten out from the shower recently and dried his hair. _And how the hell would I know that again???_

 

“I’m sorry.” I said bowing down quickly. I could feel his gaze o the back of my head and it made it feel even heavier at the intensity.

 

“Raise your head, my armor is over there.” He said pointing to the mahogany chest in the corner.

 

“Aye.” I said lifting my head and heading towards the nice chest. I pulled out each equipment along the floor and brought in the pale of water and soap from the outside. I laid a tarp under so it would not drip on the clean floors. I picked up the rough scrubber and begun on the chest plate. I couldn’t help but grin at how tiny it looked compared to the others i’ve seen today.

 

“Something amusing you?” He said with a tad bit of venom. I felt a shiver go down my spine.

 

“N-no sir theres not a problem!” I said continuing my scrubbing.

 

“Then why the hell did you have a grin across your face?” He said not letting up. _I guess i’ll just be honest then..._

 

“Well I-i’ve notice your armor pieces were smaller than the previous one I have seen today and thought it was a bit cute... If you want me to be honest.” I said flatly trying to avoid any further conflict.

 

I saw him stare at me a bit in shock with a blush creeping up his face. He turned his head away quickly with his arms crossed. _Was he embarrassed? I meant no harm really._

 

“T-that is rude and no way to talk to your Knight Cheshire. I’ll have your head if you keep that up.” He mumbled to himself.

 

“I’m sorry sir, I meant no harm, really...” The awkward silence had took hold in the room and I could feel the tension tickling the back of my neck. _I’ll make this extra clean in apology._

 

I begun to add a little bit more pressure then intended to the rough scrubber and could feel it cut into my palms a bit. I refused to stop scrubbing even if it did sting when the soap touched it.

 

“You’re going to cut your hand in half gripping that steel wool like that.” Zayn said from behind. I flinched a bit and slowed down. _Was I being watched the whole time..?_

 

“Aye sir, I’m fi-ah!” I felt the wool nick the center of my hand sharply. 

 

“I told you.” He said firmly.

 

“Aye... sorry sir.” 

 

“You didn’t cut me so why are you apologizing?” He said yawning a bit.

 

“I-I don’t know.” I begun to slowly pick back up the pace of scrubbing regardless of feeling a bit of blood drip in my palm.

 

“Cheshire are you an idiot? Stop and come here.” He said sighing. I placed the scrub brush back into the pale and stood on my foot. Cradling my hand under the other so the blood would not fall and stain his clean floors.

 

“Y-yes sir?” I said the littlest bit doomed.

 

“On your knees.” He said reaching into the desk net to his lounging chair. I got on my knees right in front of his and looked towards the ground. _What is going on??_

 

“Raise your head fool.” He said a bit restless. I looked to him holding a gauze in his hand.

 

“Sir I can’t acce-”

 

“Place your hand on my lap.” He said with that same straight face. The one were you can’t really see what he is thinking.

 

“But the blood migh-”

 

“I don’t ask twice.” He said making eye contact with me now. I stared for a bit at how his features looked in the dim light of the lantern. It made everything sharper, more defined. His eyes looked like fire in the gleam of night. I gulped and placed my hand slowly on his rather boney lap. I watched as a few drips anded on his brown bottoms. He quickly begun to wrap the white cloth around the gash of my hand, making a face a concentration. I couldn’t help the giggle that slipped past my face.

 

“Do you want me to hang you with this?” He said looking up at me through his long lashes.

 

“No-no sorry.” I said smiling now. I couldn’t help it really. He was actually being _nice?_ I watched as his small hands were tying off the gauze around my large hand. 

 

“You’ve used my whole roll with your freakishly large hands, I usually get two or three uses out of it. You owe me another.” He said annoyed dumping the empty roll. I just kept smiling at him and he looked at me confused with the slightest bit of pink appearing on his cheeks. _Tan skin le_ _aves_ _no room for denial._

 

“Stop staring at me like that, it is freaking me out Cheshire.” he said a bit distressed.

 

“Sorry, sorry. Thank you Zayn.” I said bowing my head. I felt my cheeks tinge a bit realizing I addressed him by his name instead of sir. 

 

“Why do you always apologize so much? It’s annoying.” He said with his arms crossed with that small frowning pout he does when annoyed. _Which I haven’t notice, nope not at all. He also didn’t seem to mind me calling him Zayn.._

 

“Sorry, I don’t know.” I said shortly after feeling like a fool for saying sorry again.

 

“Yeah, you’re an idiot.” He said crossing his legs. He then looked off the corner than back at me. 

 

“I suppose you could finish that another day. You’re in no condition.” He said gesturing towards the bandage. 

 

“Aye, thank you Zayn.” I said liking the way his name sounded. I looked up to him as he looked a me with a calculating look.

 

“Right, off to bed you go.” He said shooing me away. I got up and smiled down at him. He simply rolled his eyes and pointed to the door.

 

“Aye, goodnight then.” I said saluting the walking towards the door.

 

“Whatever.” He said sprawling once more on the lounge.

~ - * - ~

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is chapter 2, I made it a longer one in apology for the long wait. It would really be helpful if you comment on what you've thought so far. Thanks for reading and chapter three will arrive a lot sooner than this. Bye cuties ;*


	4. Choosing Your Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter :)

"Before the sun set, I expect you all to have an idea of who in fact you are going to choose to be your Knight, and the following day will be your examinations. You must report to the Knight you wish to serve after Evening Meal. You've all had a weeks tome to decide, so don't make them wait. Understood?" Niall asked looking around the hall. 

"Aye sir." Everyone chorused. I could feel my forhead sweat a bit.  _I have not even begun to pick my Knight..._

* * *

 _  
_"Harry, I swear you are hopeless." I heard from behind as I changed into my working clothing.

"What am I to do?? I was doing chores all week and I had no chance to meet any of the Knights." I said as I slipped my boots on.

"Well you can always join me lad." He said picking up his dry cloth.

"Really?" I said almost relieved.

"But then again, you won't get the spot since last years 3rd year will defintley get the spot. Frederick is loyal to the ones he has trained since the beginning, sorry lad." He said patting my back.

"You're evil Tomlinson." I said wanting to slap that grin off his face.

"Come on, we've only got the sparring room to clear out today." I followed out of the door unethusiastically, with my mind stuck on what in the name of Mary am I suppose to do? 

* * *

"Harry, I am going to go discourse with Frederick, I will see you tonight at supper aye?" He said finishing his midday meal promptly.

"Alright..." Not feeling the slightest bit hungry. 

"Cheer up lad, everything will work out wonderfully." 

"I hope." 

"Well let the odds be in your favour, besides how can someone pass you up dimples?" I felt a pinch latched onto my cheek that was the slightest bit painful.

"Exactly." I said feeling better.  _Louis was a good friend at time; knows how to cheer a guy up._

"Well I'm off, before it gets to late. So long!" He said running away quickly. I waved him off, only to feel the same fustration moments ago return.  _I need some fresh air for christ sakes..._

I walked out into the stables, one of my favorite places belive it or not. I liked to feed the stunning mares and brush their silky manes. I felt a little better, petting my favorite one that was pearl colured named Margret. She was gentle, and almost felt like we could talk if we wanted to.  _Not in a strange way of course._

"Cheshire." I jumped a bit, almost an inch off the ground as I slowly turned, promptly saluting in an almost brusing pace. I nearly collapsed realizing it was not who I feared it was, only Niall.

"Ha ha sorry lad, I just wnated to see your reaction. Harold I need a word with you." Niall said with a grin as he walked into the stable.  _This man is surprisingly cruel._

_  
_"Aye sir?" I said setting down the large brush on the bench.

"I know you are currently in a delima trying to sort out yor life..."

_Can this man read minds or something??_

_  
_"Aye sir..." I said laughing a bit.

"Well fret not, I should have told you sooner, but you are already assigned to a Knight." I felt my whole body perk up as I look into his eyes thoroughly confused.

"Sir?"

"Since you are a transferee, I can understand the diffuculity of finding a master to serve, so I made exception for you."

"Th-thank you sir." I said grabbing his hads and shaking it enthusiastically.  _Louis was right, the God's are siling upon me today._

"You are assinged to Zayn Malik, make sure to follow his every order."

...

"Sir, I'm sorry. I am not positive I heard you correctly." I said cleaning out my ears.

"Ha ha, I said you will be serving Zayn for the rest of your time here. No need to audition." He said smiling at me brightly.  _When I say I felt my soul hit the ground at thoes very words, I felt my SOUL shatter into a million pieces on the very ground below us._

"Make sure you are promptly on time to his quaters Harry. Zayn is a fine Swordsman, you're in good hands." Niall said patting my shouldr in reassurance. I just nodded my head, my brain a complete blank right now. I saluted emotionlessly, feelign completely numb.

"Lad, you've gone pale. Go have a drink." Niall said placing his hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine. I am going to finish up here. Just a bit tired fromt he sun is all." I said flatly.

"Alright lad." He said with a small smile as he departed.

I looked out into the distance, almost feeling as if my eyes were dissolving away in the burning sun. I almost wished I engulfed in flames, turned into ashes, and taken away in the wind.  _Why me?_

* * *

 _  
_"Harry, it looks as if you seen a ghost. What is eating you lad?" I heard from the side of me. I just stared distantly into the bowl of beef stew, searching for a place to hide into.

"Nothing at all..." I said blankly. It felt as if the lord was testing me each and every day at this point.

"I know my friend when he is ill hearted, so tell me what is the matter. I won't leave it alone until you do." I felt my shoulder being gripped a bit roughly.

"Zayn..."

"What about the bastard?'

"I have to serve him..." I said in a whisper, finally admitting the cruel reality.

"I don't know if you think I have magical hearing or not, but I am going to need you to speak up a tad." He said leaning in closer.

"I have to serve Zayn." I said turning to him, feeling the world crash down the slightest around me. We staired into each others eyes, as I searched for a reaction of the same horror I needed desperatly at the moment.

...

"HAHA HAHA AHAHA, That's it???" I thought you were punished again or something!" He said slapping my back as he errupted in his obnoixios laughter. I felt the tinniest bit angry he didn't share my depression.

"I thought you would be greiving with me Louis." I said smacking pushing him away jokingly. _I kind I want to drown you in my soup bowl If I were to be honest._

"You'll be fine lad. Yes Zayn is a shit, but you're in good hands. Trust me." He said with that reassuring grin.  _Niall said the same thing..._  I nodded nonetheless and actually took a spoonful of my soup, finally realyzing how hungry I was. _Was I realy that worried about Zayn?_  

* * *

_"It's open."_ I heard from the other side of the wooden door. I felt my heart race faster now as I reached for the handle and pushed it inward. It was the same as the other time,  _dimily lit, giving the air an aloof feel._

"Oh it's you Cheshire. Have a seat." He said looking bored with me already. I quickly took a seat in the chair closes to me.

"Well I expect that you know all the duties of a squire, and your role correct?" He said biting into the red apple he had in hand. I watched as his pearl white teeth, encased with thoes plump,slightly chapped lips bit into the organic delicasy. I felt my cheeks warm as I put my attention to the floor. 

"A-aye sir." I said a bit embarressed with my self.  _I founded him biting fruit attractive? I think I may possibly be a pervert of some sort..._

Good, any questions before I kick you out?" He said looking towards me.

"Uh just one actually..." I said lifting my head to look around.

"And that would be?" He said rolling his eyes takig another bite.

"Where is the other squires, if you don't mind me asking?" I said confused.  _Is it done one by one, or..?_

"What the hell are you talking about Cheshire?" He said with his eyebrows furrowed now.

"Well Niall said each Knight trains seven squires... I was wondering where is the other six..?" I said feeling a bit brave. He looked at me as If I had a two heads and sat up.

"My talent is limited, I only train one. What do I look like? I refuse to bust my ass for idiots like you. You should be lucky you were chosen you know." He said placing his apple down onto his table. I took a minute to let that soak in. Maybe he was right, no  _he was._ _I must admit I feel pretty good, seeing I was chosen out of 700 people to be trained by a prodiogy. I don't know why I was freaking out to now, I should be grateful._

_Mother would have been so pround._

I stood up and walked up to in front of him and took a bow on my knee.

"I hear by swear my loyalty to you, and only you Zayn. Till the day I die. I know I may not be perfect, not even close of that matter and I make mistakes. But Zayn, I would never stop serving you. You have no idea how grateful I am of you. I will not dissapoint." I said grabbing his hand and looking him in the eye. I couldn't help but smle at the freaked out expression along with the slight blush that creeped up his face.

He pulled his hand away quickly in horror. "What are you doing Chesire, it's not like your proposing to a girl or something!" He said furious.

"Ha ha sorry, I'm just a bit old fashioned." I said smiling at the already annoyed lad. My sense of suty is quite strong, if I do say so myself. I've always been that way, since I was a little boy. I watched as he pointed towards the door.

"Out and off to bed. No slave of mine slakes off got it?" He said looking at me now. He had that smug grin on his face now as he picked his apple back up for another bite. 

"Aye." I said bowing once more as I made my exit.  _Slave, I've been demoted to slave???_

* * *

 _"Soooo,_ how did it go?" Louis said jumping onto my cot with me s I took off my shoes.

"As well as it could have gone." I said smiling more now.

"Really?" He said astounded.

"Really." I said throwing them aside.

"Did he touch you or something, why are you so smiley?" He said grabbing both sides of my face with his warm hands.

"Ha ha nothing of the sort, really. Just relieved everything worked out." I said flucking the blue eyed boy in the middle of his forhead.

"I guess it did work out huh?" He said heading towards his bed with a smile on his face.

"Correct, goonight lad. My master warrants me to sleep immediatley so he can work me till I die tomorrow I said blowing out the lantern on my side.

"Goodnight." I said curling in my spread. 

"Goodnight Harry." Louis said as he leaned over and blew out the fire.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was only the smaller size, next ill try to make longer :) Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So there is the prologue. What do you think? It is my first time writing this type of genre so bare with me. Criticism, thoughts, comments or anything is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading cutie c:
> 
> Inspiration from "Glory and Gore" By Lorde. 
> 
>  
> 
> I Do not own one direction nor the characters. This is a Alternate Universe fanfic. The plot is my own idea so I hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
